Ash and Misty Versus Sakura and Li
by animorphs17
Summary: Ah, the infamous AAML VS S+S deathmatch. Originally in the CCS section but banned there, but now has returned for us Pokemon fans! Read and enjoy the match!


Misty&Ash Vs. Sakura&Libr Type: Tag Teambrbr  
  
Misty and Ash slowly walked to the ring. Because of the rules, neither had their Pokemon and this made them nervous. Sure they fought a lot and could fight without the Pokemon, but they didn't like not having any allies with them besides each other.brbr  
  
Sakura and Li headed for the ring. Like Ash and Misty, they had to leave behind something. The Clow Cards. Still Sakura had the Key of Clow and Li had his Lasin Board. The two groups soon stood at oppisite ends of the ring and glared at each other.brbr  
  
"Ash. I'm not sure of this," Misty whispered. "What if one of us dies?"brbr  
  
"Don't worry Misty. I won't let them get you," Ash replied. Misty looked at him shocked and smiled.brbr  
  
"Thanks, but I'm in first. Get out of the ring. I can handle Sakura."brbr  
  
Ash and Li got out of the ring, leaving the two girls facing each other. Misty stood impatiently for the bell to ring, but Sakura did something. She took off the Key and held it.brbr  
  
"Oh Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light," Sakura chanted. "Surrender the wand. The force ignite. RELEASE!!"brbr  
  
Misty watched amazed as the key grew. Soon it was a wand that Sakura held ready for battle. Misty argued that's cheating but Li laughed.brbr  
  
"No it's not. The Key of Clow is part of her. Sakura's alowed to use it in the deathmatch."brbr  
  
The bell rung just then.brbr  
  
Sakura leapt at Misty and swung the wand at Misty's head. Misty ducked and kicks Sakura in the stomach causing her to step back. Sakura swung the wand again and caught Misty in the side of the head. Luckily for Misty it didn't bust her open, but it still hurt her.brbr  
  
Misty dodged another swipe of the wand and leapt at Sakura. Misty grabed the wand and threw it away from Sakura. brbr  
  
Sakura leapt for the wand, but Misty got in the way and punched Sakura in the chest, causing a rib to break. She then kicked Sakura in the back of the leg causing her to fall to the ground. Misty attempted to stomp on Sakura's head but missed and gots a kick in the back as a result. Misty stumbled forwards into a turnbuckle.brbr  
  
Sakura ran up and hits Misty in the back with a dropkick. She then grabed Misty and lifted her to the top of the turnbuckle. Just before she could throw Misty off onto the hard ground Ash ran into the ring and punched Sakura in the back and slammed her to the ring. Li got in to beat down Ash but he ran over and caught Li in the side of the head with a big elbow. Li flew over the top rope and landed hard on the ground out side. Ash then ran back into his corner.brbr  
  
Misty nodded her thanks at Ash and stood on top of the turnbuckle. She jumped off and caught Sakura with a flying punch. Sakura was knocked to the ground and felt blood come from where Misty had struck. She got up just in time to get a kick to the head causing Sakura to stumble into her corner. Li quickly tagged himself in and went for Misty.brbr  
  
Sakura and Li attacked Misty. Together they forced her into a turnbuckle and started to repeatingly strike her in the stomach and chest. After a few seconds Sakura was forced out of the ring and Li stepped back. Misty stumbled and fell to the mat clutching her stomach.brbr  
  
Ash started to yell obsenities at Li. Li ran over and kicked Ash in the stomach. Li then grabbed Ash by the hair and drug him into the ring. Ash punched at Li but was blocked. Li hit Ash in the head with a spinning wheelkick. Ash stepped back then charged at Li. Li stepped aside and grabbed Ash by the back of the neck and threw him down to the mat.brbr  
  
Misty slowly got up and saw what was happening she took out an unused Pokeball and smashed it across the back of Li's head. He yelled out in pain and stumbled forwards. Misty pulled out another and again hit Li across the head with it. Li clutched the back of his head as blood started to flow and mess his hair. Misty then hit Li with a low blow. she looked around and saw Ash back in her corner looking for a tag. She ran over and tagged Ash into battle.brbr  
  
Ash smiled as he saw blood start to go down Li's face. The smile quickly disappeared as Li pulled out a sword. Li slashed at Ask but missed. He tried again, but Ash again dodged. The blade had caught Ash in the hand though and cut off a finger. Ash stared at the bleeding stump as Li's sword was taken away.brbr  
  
Li charged Ash and kicked him in the leg. He then threw Ash into the ropes. Ash bounced off and got a big boot to the face. Blood was now flowing across Ash's face. His nose was broken and teeth shattered. Li slowly lifted Ash up and punched Ash in the stomach. Ash collapsed and Li stomped on Ash's left arm. Ash screamed in pain as he felt the bone break. Li smiled and walked over and taggd in Sakura.brbr  
  
Sakura slowly walked over to the crippled Ash. She smiled as Misty tried to reach to tag in. Sakura lifted her wand and brought it down an Ash's chest. She felt the ribs shatter through the wand. Misty screamed horrified and in anger as Sakura lifted the wand again and brought it down on Ash's other arm. The impact broke that one to. Sakura laughed and turned to show off to Li.brbr  
  
Ash took advantage of this and kicked Sakura in the back of the knee. She fell to the ground clutching it as Ash slowly got up. He tried to move his arms but the pain was to much.brbr  
  
"ASH!! TAG ME IN!" Misty ordered.brbr  
  
Ash spat out some blood. "No. They'll hurt you and I won't let them."brbr  
  
Misty stared at Ash in surprise. He had never been like this to her before. Could it be that Ash liked her?brbr  
  
"BUT THEY'RE KILLING YOU!!" Misty screamed snapping out of the trance. brbr  
  
"Yes, tag Misty in and see what I'll do to her," Sakura threatened.brbr  
  
Ash looked at Misty one more time. "Misty. As long as your safe it doesn't matter."brbr  
  
Ash then turned away from the surprised Misty. He charged Sakura. She swung the wand at him, but Ash ducked and stomped down on Sakura's foot. Sakura screamed as she felt the bones shatter. She swung the wand up and caught Ash in the face with it. He fell back and Sakura struck him with it again.brbr  
  
"ASH!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! TAG ME IN NOW!!"brbr  
  
Before Misty could yell anything else Li ran over and grabbed her by the hair. Ash tried to help but Sakura had struck him in thehead with the wand. Li held Misty and Sakura hit Misty in the stomach with the wand causing her to collapse. Li rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. He then got back in.brbr  
  
Li walked over to Ash and slammed the chair across Ash's back. Sakura then slammed her wand across the back. The two continued like this for a few more swings. They then turned their backs to Ash and started wooping to the crowd. They then turned and Li lifted his chair again.brbr  
  
Li swung down at Ash. Before he could hit though Misty dove in the way. She shielded Ash with her body and yelled in pain as the chair struck her in the back. Li and Sakura stared at this in surprise. Sakura raised her wand to strike Misty but Li shook his head. He then raised his chair. brbr  
  
Li struck Misty in the back with the flat of the chair repeatedly. Misty screamed out in pain after each shot. Then Li turned the chair and started striking her with its side. Misty was barely consious when Li stopped ten minutes later, after twenty chair shots to Misty's head and back.brbr  
  
Sakura lifted Misty up. She strugled but was to hurt and weak to escape. Sakura pinned Misty's arms behind her, setting it up for Li. He lifted his chair and brought it down on Misty's head. Her head sagged forwards and she stopped moving. This didn't stop Li. He hit Misty in the head five more times before Sakura dropped the body. They then turned back to Ash, but he was gone.brbr  
  
Sakura then saw Ash and screamed a warning at Li, but it was to late. Despite the pain in his arms, Ash angrily brought down Sakura's own wand into Li's head. The skull shattered and the wand continued through the brain. When Ash lifted it out, Li's head fell to the mat in two shredded, bloody pieces. Ash then looked at Sakura.brbr  
  
"Wait Ash! The match is over! You won! You don't have to kill me," Sakura said stepping back.brbr  
  
"You hurt Misty. That's what I know," Ash sneered. "And for that you must die." brbr  
  
"NO! Please don't kill me," Sakura begged.brbr  
  
"Misty's a good friend of mine," Ash said angily. "A very good friend. Now she's hurt. Probably badly. I'm not going to let you get away with this. I care to much for her to let you get away."  
  
"It was Li's idea, not mine. Spare me Ash. Please."  
  
Ash raised the wand. He tried to bring it down on Sakura's head but something was holding onto the wand. He turned and saw that Misty was standing. She took the wand from Ash.brbr  
  
"I got this one Ash."brbr  
  
Ash nodded and steeped back Misty walked over to the cowering Sakura. Misty slammed the wand into Skaura's face after a wide arc. The head wnet flying into the crowd. The headless body sprayed blood into the air and collapsed. The two left the ring and headed for the back.brbr  
  
"Hey Ash," Misty said. "When Sakura was cowering you said, 'I care to much for her to let you get away.' What did you mean by that?"brbr  
  
"Huh?! You heard that?!?! You weren't supposed to hear that" Ash blushed and looked away. "Ummm.... I suppose you want an answer."brbr  
  
"Yes."brbr  
  
"Well... you know... it just meant... stuff."brbr  
  
"Oh... you now what? I care for you to."brbr  
  
Ash looked at Misty surprised. She smiled at him and the two contnued into the back, but now they were holding hands. 


End file.
